Dragonball UB
by A-Biggs
Summary: After Goku successfully defeats Frieza on a destroyed Namek, he safely returns home with Gohan, Piccolo and the others as they prepare themselves for the next set of events that they never thought would be possible. EPISODE 07 UP! R&R!
1. Chapter I: Return To The Darkside

**Planet Vegeta Saga**  
**Episode 01:** Return To The Darkside

**Power Levels - End of Frieza Saga**  
Goku – 6,500,000  
Vegeta – 9,000,000  
Piccolo – 2,000,000  
Gohan – 1,000,000  
Tien – 200,000  
Krillin – 175,000  
Yamcha – 125,000  
Chiaotzu – 60,000

_At the Home For Infinite Losers, Goz and Mez were creeping up on a cave that had an eerie, blue glow in it and it was rumbling from the inside due to the tremendous force that was coming from within it._

"What d'ya think is in there Mez?" whispered Goz in a somewhat-scared voice.

"No idea Goz, but I don't wanna find out. It could be that Frieza guy again, or his dad!" replied Mez in a voice which also sounded a bit timid.

_Mez and Goz looked at each other and nodded their heads as they turned around and started creeping away for the glowing cave. However, before they could get a good 20 feet away from the cave, the roof of the cave started to collapse and it was then revealed as just a pile of rocks, still glowing with a blue aura._

"AHHHH!" screamed a voice from within the rubble as the rocks shot up into the air and a shadow of a tall, strong man was left behind the dust.

_Goz and Mez didn't want to stick around to find out what was behind the rubble and dust as they quickly dashed away for the ruins and into hiding._

"All those years of training finally paid off!" laughed the man from behind the dust and rubble.

_As the dust settled, the man was revealed, and he was none other than Prince Vegeta's father – King Vegeta!_

"Time to make tracks, this place is starting to bore me." said King Vegeta as he cracked his neck on each of his hands.

_He clenched his fists and screamed at the top of his lungs as his aura quickly turned into a giant explosion penetrating the barrier that seperated the Home For Infinite Losers and what lied above it._

"It seems that this is only going to last for a couple minutes before it closes again, so I better stock up on reinforcements." mumbled King Vegeta.

_Looking down at the closing portal, King Vegeta outsretched his arm and then raised it slowly as a small, brown bag raised up from under the rubble and as he thrusted his arm towards himself, the bag came following. He grabbed the bag and in a matter of seconds, was on Snake Way, heading back to King Yemma's office._

_King Vegeta was soon at the back door of Yemma's office and knew there wasn't a possible way that he could get by him because of the size difference. Thinking quick, Vegeta pulled out a giant handful of beans from his brown bag and tossed them across Snake Way. A good thirty Saibamen instantly appeared from the beans and King Vegeta cracked a smile._

"Ahh, instant Saibamen, no planting, no dirt, just instant henchmen. It indeed does come in handy at times like this. Now! Saibamen! Listen up! When we go through that door, I want all of you to explode onto the giant red ogre, understood!"

_The Saibamen grunted in approval and King Vegeta outstretched his arm and blasted a hole through the door, catching some of the wall as well._

"What do you think you're doing here! I banished you to the Home For Infinite Losers, now go back there where you belong!" yelped King Yemma in a deep, powerful voice.

"I don't think that you've thought this through now, have you?" chuckled King Vegeta.

"What are you babbling about!" replied King Yemma in an angry voice.

_Vegeta just chuckled as he point his finger at King Yemma and the whole troupe of Saibamen ran through the door and jumped onto King Yemma, sacrificing themselves in order to buy time for King Vegeta to escape. King Vegeta ran through the entrance to King Yemma's office and into a line of a waiting spirits where he briefly powered up and quickly flew to the end of the line and descended into a little, secluded spot where he started to speak telepathically to his son, Prince Vegeta, who was currently on Earth, adapting to a new way of life with Bulma, and their baby son Trunks._

"Son! It's me, your father. I'm speaking to you telepathically. I'm in the other world, I've just bought enough time for me to escape the fat ogre who guards the entrance to the path beyond his office. Anyways, that's not the point! You guys have collected the Dragonballs and are about to wish the Namekians a new home, since this dragon grants you three wishes, I need you to wish for a new Planet Vegeta, and then the second wish for me to be brought back to life and sent there. Wish the green beans a new home for the third wish, I'll need them later!"

"But why, why father!" responded Vegeta in frustration.

"Because we can bring back the Saiyan race son! We have the technology in order to do this! All we need is pure Saiyan blood!"

"I can't! I'm not like that anymore, I've changed!"

"You can't change Vegeta, you're a Saiyan! Where's your pride?"

"Don't bring my pride into this father, I won't do it! I CAN'T!" screamed Vegeta as he let out a giant blue aura.

"Don't you understand son? You're a Super Saiyan now, you're one of only three. You, Kakarot, and myself!" cried King Vegeta in a somewhat-persuasive voice.

"Yourself! You've become a…… a…… a Super Saiyan!"

"That's what all that time in solitary will do for you Vegeta. Now, you need to trust me! We can bring back the Saiyan race, we can rule the universe! Like we've always planned!"

"Alright, I'll do it! But I just have one question father, why give those green freaks their planet back!"

"We'll imprison them like Frieza did to us! It's our time to rule! They have everyone after me, I have to retreat, don't let me down son!"

_As King Vegeta left, the Vegeta on Earth smiled maliciously and powered off before zooming into the skies, surrounded by a metallic blue aura._

**Power Levels - Chapter 01**  
Goz – 100  
Mez – 100  
King Vegeta – 7,000,000  
Saibamen – 2,000  
Vegeta – 9,000,000


	2. Chapter II: Battle For The Dragonballs

**Planet Vegeta Saga**  
**Episode 02:** Battle For The Dragonballs

_Outside of Dr. Briefs house, Goku and the gang had all the seven Namekian dragonballs in a circle, ready to cast their wish using the Namekian Elder to summon Porunga, the Namekian dragon._

"Oh man, this is exciting!" cried Goku happily.

"Just relax Goku, we haven't even summoned the dragon yet!" replied Bulma with a smile.

"I know, but I'm just so excited, I've never seen the Namekian dragon. Is he big elder? Is he big? Well!"

"Haha. Ah, Goku, you never cease to amaze me. You're always so excited. Why don't we find out then shall we?" replied the Namekian Elder Moori.

_Moori slowly raised his hands above his head and was about to call out the password until he fell to the ground with a big thud._

"Oh no! Moori!" cried Gohan looking scared.

_Standing above Moori was Vegeta, with an evil smile on his face as his eyes slowly moved from the Namek to Goku, looking intently._

"Vegeta! What's wrong with you? What are you trying to pull!" exclaimed Goku.

"You of all people should know me best by now Kakarot, you actually think I was going to let you idiots wish for things of pure goodness? I won't allow it!" replied Vegeta angrily.

"What do you mean Vegeta? I thought you changed!"

"Well things are different now, and it's time I take over the Saiyan race! A new breed of Saiyans will now conquer the universe, and this puny planet is first in line to get destroyed!"

"What are you talking about Vegeta, we are the only Saiyans left!"

"Not for long Kakarot, not for long."

_Vegeta dashed towards the dragonballs and picked them up two at a time launching them with all his might down at the other direction._

"Vegeta, don't do something you'll regret!" screamed Goku getting frustrated.

"Ahahaha! And what are you going to do about it Kakarot? Turn into a Super Saiyan? That trick's old now!"

"Whh..whh..What? You're a Super Saiyan Vegeta?

"Must I show you Kakarot?"

_Vegeta leaned forwards and clenched his fists and let out a burst of power as his hair flashed a golden yellow before staying permanently that color as he leaned back up and pointed his finger at Goku._

"You've disgraced my pride too many times Kakarot, now you won't get in the way! The Saiyan race will be reborn! It will conquer the universe!"

_In a matter of seconds, Vegeta had grabbed Moori and took off in the direction of the Dragonballs._

"VEGETA! NO!" screamed Goku as his pupils start to lose visibility and his frustration took over.

_Goku and had powered up into a Super Saiyan and quickly took off after Vegeta and the Dragonballs giving a signal to the rest of the group to not follow him._

_Goku arrived at the location of Vegeta soon after Vegeta had and the two then exchanged words._

"Butt out Kakarot! This doesn't concern you!"

"Of course it does Vegeta! I'm not gonna let you go back!"

"It's out of your hands now Kakarot! Let it GGGOOOO!"

_Vegeta released a giant energy shield around himself knocking Goku back into a cliff, destroying it._

"Uh…Uhh…Well if it's a fight you want Vegeta, then it's a fight you're gonna get!" said a panting Goku, sitting up after being knocked back through a cliff.

"You just don't seem to understand Kakarot! I've been training vigourously since my return to his dreadful planet whereas you've been relaxing and enjoying time with friends and family! You aren't any match for me anymore! YOU CAN'T WINNNNN!"

_Vegeta powered up some more and then outsretched his arm launching multiple ki blasts at Goku but Goku dodged them easily before launching some of his own. Vegeta swatted those away his finger and laughed at Goku's failed attempt._

"Ahahaha. Nice try Kakarot. You're gonna have to do more than that in order to defeat me!"

"Well if it's more you want, how about this!" Goku yelled as he prepared his Kamehameha Wave.

_Goku, cupping his hands, launched the wave at Vegeta who quickly powered up and knocked it away with two hands._

"W…W…Whh…Wha…Wha! That's impossible! You just knocked it away like it was nothing!"

"That's because it was nothing Kakarot. You aren't in my league anymore! I've surpassed you on all possible limits!"

_Vegeta point his palm at Goku and charged a ball of energy before launching it at Goku and Goku had to bend back or else he would have been fried. Angered, Goku charged at Vegeta and the two exchanged punches before Vegeta caught Goku's fist and then used his free hand to launch an energy beam directly at the stomach of Goku, sending him back through multiple rocks, mountains, and other surroundings. Vegeta then flew over to Goku and picked him up by the top of his shirt and slapped him across the face._

"Where'd all your strength go Kakarot? You put your great talent to waste! And now, you can enjoy your time at sea! Hahaha!"

_Vegeta picked up Goku and flew over to a nearby body of water and dumped an unconcious Goku into the water and proceeded back to an awaking Moori and the seven dragonballs._

"Listen you green piece of trash, summon the dragon and grant my three wishes or I'll destroy you!"

"Nee..Neev..Never!" replied a stubborn Moori.

Vegeta tightend his grip on Moori's neck to aid his persuasiveness.

"All…allr..Alright. Just don't hurt me…please!" responded the Namekian Elder.

_Moori got to his feet and announced the password, summoning the dragon. The ski darkened and Porunga rose to the clouds, much to Vegeta's delight._

"Tell him for my first wish that I want him to recreate Planet Vegeta!"

_Moori reluctantly spoke the wish and Porunga granted it._

"Excellent! And now for my second wish, ask him to bring my father back to Planet Vegeta!"

_Again, Moori was forced to speak the wish to Porunga and it was again granted._

"Speak your next wish. You have one more left for me to grant." said Porunga in a deep voice.

"I want…I want him to recreate Namek!"

_Moori, obviously surprised, quickly told Porunga the wish incase Vegeta wanted to change his mind. The three wishes were made and the seven dragonballs were scattered across the universe, for the next group of people to find._

"I no longer have any need for you, you green bean!" Vegeta said harshly.

"No! But you sai…no! Don't…please…you s…!" Moori was cut off as Vegeta smoked him in the gut with a giant uppercut piercing through his skin and through his back, killing him.

"And now…It's time for a proper re-union!" exclaimed an excited Vegeta.

**Power Levels – Chapter 02**  
Vegeta – 9,000,000  
Super Saiyan Vegeta – 19,000,000  
Goku – 6,500,000  
Super Saiyan Goku – 16,500,000  
Moori – 3


	3. Chapter III: Plan Revealed

**Planet Vegeta Saga  
Episode 03:** Plan Revealed

_Vegeta bursted into the air, Saiyan blood pumping throughout his body as he headed away from a submerged Goku before his friends found him._

_Meanwhile, back at Capsule Corporation, Piccolo sensed Goku's energy fading and new they needed to do something._

"Goku's in trouble. We need to help him!" exclaimed Piccolo, fists clenched.

"What d'ya mean Piccolo? Goku wouldn't lose to Vegeta!" Krillin said jokingly.

"It's no time for jokes Krillin, he need us!" Piccolo said sharply, "I'm taking Gohan with me and we are going to help Goku, no one else follow, it's too dangerous! Gohan, are you ready?"

_Gohan nodded his head slowly and grabbed ahold of Piccolo's hand as Piccolo zoomed into the air and into the direction of where Goku was. Soon after, Piccolo and Goku arrived at the scene and Piccolo saw his elder, lying dead on the ground._

"What! No! And what about Goku!" Piccolo said in a frustrated, yet surprised voice.

"Oh no! Moori! And where's dad!" responded a hesitant Gohan.

_Without responding, Piccolo flew over to where he could sense Goku's decreasing energy and saw him lying face down in the lake. He descended into the water and lifted Goku out of the water and onto land where Gohan raced over._

"Dad!" screamed Gohan.

"Don't worry about it Gohan, he's going to be fine, just give him one of the senzu beans you have in your belt."

_Gohan reached into his thick, white training belt and pulled out a little bag of senzu beans and popped one into Goku's mouth and Goku immediately sat up._

"Woah…What happened!" asked a puzzeled-looking Goku.

"I took Gohan here and we found you in the water, what happened with Vegeta Goku?" responded Piccolo.

"Well, I'll tell ya one thing, he's gotten a lot stronger since his fight with Frieza! But anyways, he told me that he was going to bring back the Saiyan race… or at least something like that!"

"But I thought Frieza destroyed all of the Saiyans!" asked a now confused Piccolo.

"Well, so did I! But I guess Vegeta's got something up his sleeve, and I'm not sure I want to know what it is!" responded Goku.

"Goku!" exclaimed a bodyless voice.

"King Kai! Is that you?" responded Goku.

"Heh, heh. Who else Goku?"

"Great! I havn't talked to you in a while King Kai!"

"Goku, I have some important information that came from King Yemma himself!"

"Lemme guess, about Vegeta?" asked Goku sarcastically.

"Both Vegetas Goku!"

"Both!"

"Vegeta's father, Prince Vegeta, has broke the boundary between the Home For Infinite Losers and Snake Way and using the Dragonballs, Vegeta wished him back to life!"

"Whhaa…Whaat!"

"What is it Goku!" Piccolo added in.

_King Kai started talking telepathically to Goku again, "They've recreated Planet Vegeta and are going to use new Namek in order to enslave all the Namekians! He's on his way to Bulma's house now to get a spaceship capsule to travel to Planet Vegeta! You have to stop him Goku!"_

"I'll do my best King Kai, I'll do my best."

_Goku ended his conversation with King Kai and Piccolo immediately went over to Goku to get the information._

"Vegeta's father has been brought back to life and is living on Planet Vegeta, Vegeta's on his way there! We need to stop him! Let's go!" exclaimed Goku.

"Alright, let's go!" responded Piccolo

"Are you ready Gohan?" asked Goku.

_Gohan nodded his head and in the blink of an eye, the three flew off into the sky and back to Capsule Corporation to stop Vegeta from getting to Planet Vegeta. Moments later, the two Saiyans and Piccolo arrived, but unfortunately, it was much too late._

"What happened!" asked Goku boldly.

"It was Vegeta! I've never seen him like this before! He trashed the house and threatened to kill us if we didn't hand over a space pod capsule!" cried Bulma.

"No! No!" screamed Goku.

"Goku… What's he doing?" asked Yamcha.

"It's a long story, but we need two more guys that can travel with me, Gohan and Piccolo to find Vegeta, I'll explain on the way."

"I'm going! There's no way I'm staying back here!" Yamcha said strongly.

"I'll do i…" Krillin was cut off as Tien flew down into the scene.

"Goku! I overheard you, me and Chiaotzu have to come help you with your journey. After King Kai's training, we can do anything!" said Tien proudly.

"Well, we can only have two others come with us, so we'll need to know who!... Wait a minute! Krillin! Sorry, but you're not going to be able to come!"

"What? Why not Goku!"

"Well, since you never trained with King Kai, you won't be able to withstand the gravity on Planet Vegeta! It's 10x Earth's normal gravity! But Tien, Yamcha and Chaiotzu, you guys have, haven't you?"

_The three nodded their heads in approval as Goku and the others still needed to narrow down the list on who to take to Planet Vegeta._

"Goku… Let me stay back with Krillin, he'll need a sparring partner if you guys are going to be a while. I can't let him stay back here by himself." said Yamcha, a bit disapppointed.

"Well, I guess that leaves Tien and Chiaotzu then! Are you guys gonne be up for the challenge?"

"There's no way me and Chiaotzu are backing down Goku, don't worry about a thing!"

"Well then it's settled. Tomorrow, it's off to Planet Vegeta! Get a good sleep everyone, because tomorrow's gonna be a tough day!"

**Power Levels – Chapter 03**  
Goku – 10  
Goku (After Senzu Bean) – 9,000,000  
Piccolo – 2,000,000  
Gohan – 1,000,000  
Tien – 200,000  
Krillin – 175,000  
Yamcha – 125,000  
Chiaotzu – 60,000


	4. Chapter IV: Saiyan Betrayal

**Planet Vegeta Saga**

**Episode 04:** Saiyan Betrayal

_As Goku and the other four Z warriors who were selected to travel to Planet Vegeta in order to stop the rebirth of the Saiyan race prepared for their journey to Planet Vegeta, Prince Vegeta was already on his way to Planet Vegeta, almost there, and ready to conquer._

_Slouching in his space pod, Vegeta prepared to set his coordinates to make the upcoming turn and his last before he arrived home. Vegeta's space pod began to decrease in speed as he now had Planet Vegeta in his sites and his pod begun to come to a halt._

"CRASH!"

_The space pod landed with a thud on the outskirts of Planet Vegeta causing a massive crator as hundreds of Saibamen flew the scene and ran back to the nearest sheltered building._

"It's been a long time." said King Vegeta standing directly behind his son.

"Huh…Father…How'd you…"

"That's not important Vegeta. What is important is that you're here and it's time that we 'catch up' a bit."

"What do you mean?" asked Prince Vegeta, a bit confused.

"Follow me." said King Vegeta as he flew off into the distance and Vegeta trailed him closely.

_The two Saiyans traveled across the other end of Vegeta before King Vegeta descended and the Prince followed. The two royal Saiyans were now basically in the middle of nowhere, looking down at a small planet._

"Why here father?" asked Prince Vegeta, still a bit confused.

_King Vegeta didn't say anything, he just point his finger at the small planet which was in eye site from Planet Vegeta and shot a laser-sharp beam from the tip of his finger which headed straight at the little planet, shattering it into a million pieces._

"Your turn, son."

_Prince Vegeta ascended into the air until he caught sight of a different planet, one that was fairly bigger than the one his father destroyed._

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta screamed as a giant ball of energy began it's course towards the planet.

_The attack reached it in a matter of seconds and before you could blink, the planet was just dust. Vegeta had turned it into oblivion._

"Ahh…That feeling is so satisfying…Not since me and Nappa destroyed Arlia had I felt so strong and powerful."

"Get used to it son, you'll be doing a lot more of it once Kakarot and his friends show up."

"Kakarot? What are you talking about?"

"He's bringing a couple friends up here, trying to stop us."

"I guess he hasn't learned his lesson. I could have destroyed him back on Earth, but I let him live. I guess that was too kind of me, wasn't it?" Vegeta chuckled.

"And that's the kind of softness us Saiyans can't tolerate Vegeta."

"What are you talking about?"

_King Vegeta outstretched his arm and pointed his finger at Vegeta's chest._

"Father, what are you doi…" Vegeta was cut off as a sharp laser from the tip of King Vegeta's finger penetrated Vegeta's armor and Vegeta hit the ground.

"Heh heh. He was always too soft to be a universal ruler," King Vegeta said looking down at his son, "Saibamen! Get him to the rejuvenation chamber and make sure when he regains conciousness, you lock him up so he can't escape."

_The Saibamen grunted and grabbed Vegeta by his wrists and dragged him towards the nearest healing tower while King Vegeta looked on._

_Back at Capsule Corporation, Goku and his four travelling companions were set to enter the ship and head for Planet Vegeta, getting ready to stop the deadly alliance which had recently been made between the royal bloodline, well, at least they think._

"Be Careful Goku! Don't let Gohan get hurt!" cried a worrying Chi-Chi.

"Don't worry about a thing Chi-Chi, our son son is in good hands."

"Yeah mom, I'll be fine. Dad and Piccolo will take good care of me."

"Come back safely Goku, no crazy antics like you're used too!" exclaimed Krillin with a somewhat-worried look on his face.

"Yeah Goku. Don't make us worry about you the whole time. Be safe!" added Yamcha with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I got it under control guys, don't you worry." Goku said confidently.

_The five entered the Capsule Corporation spaceship waving to the ones left behind as they waved back, all of them in good spirits about the trip. As the five boarded the ship, Goku set the coordinates for Planet Vegeta and the jets flared from beneath the ship, and it took off into the night sky._

_Meanwhile, at Planet Vegeta, Prince Vegeta was healing in the rejuvenation tank as King Vegeta's henchmen were monitoring his progress closely._

"Beep, beep. Current power level at 450,000 and increasing. Status has been moved from critical to minor." bleeped the computer, monitoring Vegeta's progress.

"Make sure when he reaches 1,000,000, we lock him down so he can't cause havoc. King Vegeta would have our heads." Mumbled one servant to another standing close to him.

_All of a sudden, the tank started to crack and the healing fluid began to seep out of the cracks and Vegeta's eyes shot open._

**Power Levels – Chapter 04**

Vegeta – 9,000,000

Vegeta (Big Bank Attack) – 200,000

Vegeta (Critical Condition) – 5,000

Vegeta (Minor Condition) – 450,000

King Vegeta – 7,000,000

Saibamen – 2,000

Henchmen – 200

Goku – 9,000,000

Gohan – 1,000,000

Piccolo – 2,000,000

Tien – 200,000

Chiaotzu – 60,000


	5. Chapter V: A Race Reborn

**Planet Vegeta Saga **

**Episode 05:** A Race Reborn

"Run! Run! He's coming to! Don't let him escape or we're all dead!" screamed a lab worker who was monitoring Vegeta's bizarre actions.

"Too late." Vegeta said with a chuckle as broke through the healing tank and ripped off the cables attatched to various parts of his body.

_Vegeta outstretched his arm and sent multiple ki blasts at the lab workers and henchmen who were in the room as the blasts penetrated their weak armor and sent them falling to their floor with a soft thud._

"So the royal bloodline has been betrayed by it's ruler. Hmm. I'm surprised he had the guts to blast me, considering he has no chance against me now that I've healed. He of all people should know that a Saiyan just gets stronger after being seriously injured. Oh well, I guess that just takes more weight off my shoulders, ahaha."

_Vegeta walked out the door and slid open the closet, revealing a large amount of various Saiyan armor types. He grabbed some upper body armor with no shoulder pads, just shoulder straps, and flung it over top of himself, sliding it into position as he kept walking down the hall, looking determined to get back at his father._

_At another building not so far away from the one Vegeta was being healed in, King Vegeta was marching down the hallway as he waved his arm from one side to the other, opening the large, metal door which was infront of him._

"Ah, just like I left it." said King Vegeta quietly as he walked over to a large row of small, glass viles each filled with a syrup-like subtance.

_King Vegeta looked around as he gently grasped one of the viles, _"Raditz…", _he took placed that one by in it's original position as he picked up another,_ "Nappa…", _he again placed that one back on the shelf and picked up another one,_ "Turles…", _he, again, placed that one back in it's row as he sharply turned around and two Saibamen stood at the doors, awaiting orders._

"Bring me the cloning enhancer at once." snapped King Vegeta.

_The two Saibamen grunted and and ran off down the hall, in search of the cloning enhancer King Vegeta was seeking._

"Oh man thiz iz god! Make zur I tank Bulla fer deez carpsul dinners, man are dey sweet!" Goku babbled with a mouthful of rice and fried pork.

"Goku, make sure you don't eat too much, we're set to arrive at Planet Vegeta in thirty minutes." Tien said looking a bit worried.

"Dunt werry bout a ting Ten, All be fine!" Goku replied, still having too much fried pork and rice in his mouth for his own good.

_Gohan, Tien and Chiaotzu just laughed as Piccolo was leaning against a nearby wall, eyes closed, concentrating at the task which was about to present itself to them._

_Back at Planet Vegeta, the Saibamen had given King Vegeta the cloning enhancer, a small metal device which held one small vile, and it had a red button located on the side of it with a wire attatched to the bottom, linking to a large pad hooked up in the room next to them._

"Excellent. Very good work boys, now go check back on Vegeta's condition," King Vegeta barked as the Saibamen grunted and left through the doors, "Alright. Let's try something weak…something simple. Something like…Pasha."

_King Vegeta grabbed the vile off the shelf labeled 05567 and placed it in the cloning enhancer as he pressed the small red button on the side of it._

"Activating Code 0-5-5-6-7, Saiyan Female, Name of Pasha, Third-Class Soldier, Member of The Crew of Bardock." bellowed the cloning enhancer pad located in the next room.

_Vegeta quickly entered the room next to him and glanced at the cloning enhancer pad as the vile's liquid substance transmitted itself to the cloning pad as Pasha was re-born, the same age at which she was killed._

"Lord Vegeta. What an honour. I wasn't expecting to be gracing your presence." Pasha said, looking a bit puzzeled.

"No matter Pasha, I have a special job for you. Wait here."

"Of course, sire." replied Pasha, taking a bow.

_King Vegeta grabbed a couple more viles and attatched them to the cloning enhancer, as the three Saiyans he produced were Turles, Tora, and Borgos._

"Now. Listen up! Pasha, Turles, Tora, Borgos! I have a special assignment for you. Kakarot, his son and three others are on their way here in their space ship. I want you four to take the Saiyan Attatch Pods and lock onto their ship, then proceed in it and attack them. Do your best, and try and destroy them."

_The four loyal Saiyans nodded their heads and ran off to the Launch pads, were they each boarded their respective ships, preparing to interrupt Goku's journey to Vegeta._

"Ahh…That's the great thing about low-class Saiyans, they're loyal and they'll never betray you because if they do, they'll know they are going to get destroyed!" King Vegeta exclaimed clenching his fist as he swung around rapidly and caught Prince Vegeta's fist as it was heading straight for his face.

_Prince Vegeta broke the hold and flipped end over end kicking King Vegeta directly in the face as he stumbled backwards. King Vegeta whiped the blood off his lip and placed his arm outwards launching ki blasts at Prince Vegeta who narrowly dodged them before launching some of his own back at his father, who tossed them away with the use of just one hand. Frustrated, Vegeta darted back towards his father._

"AHHH!" Prince Vegeta screamed as he gave his father a flurry of right and left hand punches at the face, shoulder, and gut – all dodged easily by King Vegeta.

"Son, you don't understand. Once I kill you, I'll bring you back as a Saiyan clone, and your power, knowing yourself, will increase tenfold. It's best if you DIE!" bellowed King Vegeta while dodging punches from his son before he gave him a direct shot to the face, knocking Prince Vegeta backwards and into the wall, creating a massive dent.

_Meanwhile, back in outerspace, Tien was picking up an unidentified signal heading their way._

"Goku, this isn't good! We have four unidentified power levels heading our way, and they seem to be in the high thousands."

"Heh, I guess they don't know what they're in for, do they?" Goku replied with a smirk, as he cracked his knuckles and got ready to fight.

**Power Levels – Chapter 05  
**Vegeta (Still Healing) – 2,000,000  
King Vegeta – 7,000,000  
Henchmen – 200  
Saibamen – 2,000  
Turles – 100,000  
Tora – 40,000  
Borgos – 40,000  
Pasha – 25,000  
Tien – 200,000  
Goku – 9,000,000


	6. Chapter VI: Unfriendly Encounter

**Episode 06:** Unfriendly Encounter

_As Goku got ready to fight, Piccolo emerged from the back room as he was also aware of the news due to his heightened hearing abilities thanks to being Namekian._

"Are you ready Piccolo? I guess we'll get our first taste of what we're up against." Goku asked excitedly.

"Hmph. Ready? I have no time for these whimps. Once we finish them, I'm going back to train for the remainder of the trip." replied an irritated Piccolo.

"But we're going to be there in 15 minutes!" Goku exclaimed.

"Every second makes a difference Goku, you'll see." Piccolo responded with a bit of a smile coming across his face.

"Heh. I guess we will, won't we?" Goku responded as he turned his attention to the front of the ship, "Hey Tien! Stop the ship! We don't wanna be moving when we send their butts back to Vegeta, it's too dangerous."

"Alright Goku. But it'll take another couple thousand feet to slow down." Tien said as he programmed the ship's coordinates.

"Beginning halting sequence. Remain seated." bleeped the computer as nobody on the ship bothered to listen.

_Out in space, the four Saiyan Attatch Pods were within range of the Z warriors spaceship as the pods locked on creating a tunnel from their pod to the ship. The four Saiyans exited their attatch pod and entered the Z warriors ship, looking around for Goku and the others._

"Hmph. I guess they ran off. They must be scared." Turles said confidently.

"Scared? I wouldn't say that." Piccolo muttered coming out from behind the side doors.

"A Namek? Ahahah. Good luck fighting against someone like myself. I doubt you'll stand a chance. Wait, scratch that. I'm sure you want have a chance." Turles said mockingly as he charged up slightly.

_Turles charged at Piccolo and delivered a huge chop to his neck but Piccolo just stood their and embraced the shot. Puzzeled, Turles kept wailing on Piccolo with melee attacks and Piccolo again just stood still, looking like he was starting to get bored._

"How is this possible? A Namekian stronger than a Saiyan of my calibur!" Turles roared with frustration as he charged up to full power.

"I guess you might give me a scratch now, huh?" Piccolo said jokingly as he rolled his eyes.

"More than a scratch. I'll book your funeral!" Turles cried as he shot and energy blast at Piccolo who deflected it at the roof creating a minor dent.

"I guess warm-up is over I take it?" Piccolo joked as he grabbed Turles by the neck and delivered a big gutshot with his fist as Turles doubled over in pain and fell to the floor.

"TURLES! NO!" screamed Pasha as she charged at Piccolo, unaware of how unfair the power levels between them two were.

_Pasha delivered some hard shots but Piccolo just absorbed the blows and gave her a quick kick to the hip as her upper body shifted and he screamed in pain before landing on her teammate Turles._

"Woah, Piccolo! Thanks for waiting!" Goku exclaimed sarcastically as he came out from behind the wall and joined Piccolo side by side as Gohan, Tien, and Chiaotzu followed.

"This is ridiculous," cried Tora as he continued, "my scouter is picking up ratings of over a million on three of them!"

"Over a million! That's impossible. None of these idiots could have possibly exceeded one million!" replied Borgos with emphasis.

"I guess you didn't scout us that well, did you?" asked Goku with a big smile on his face.

_Quick as lightning, Goku dashed towards Tora and Borgos and gave them each a giant uppercut as the two fell back and landed on the floor of the ship, unconcious._

"Should we dump them Goku?" asked Tien curiously.

_Before Goku could respond, Piccolo had picked them up and tossed them out of the ship's porthole in the back as the four Saiyans fell into space, still unaware of the beating that had just been handed to them by Piccolo and Goku._

"Well I guess Piccolo answered your question, eh Tien?" Goku replied laughing.

"Yea. I guess he did." Tien responded as they all started laughing together with the exception of Piccolo who trotted off to the back room and re-commenced his meditation training.

_Back at Planet Vegeta inside of the cloning enhancer building, King Vegeta had his son, Prince Vegeta, by the neck as he was holding him up above his head, blood running down the sides of Prince Vegeta's mouth, his lips starting to crack._

"You…Must…DIE!" cried an enraged King Vegeta as he threw his son back into the wall and pelted him with a shower of ki blasts, each connecting dead-on with the Saiyan prince.

_After the dust and smoke settled, Prince Vegeta was slouching up against the wall, cuts over his face, his armor shattered, and his pride disgraced._

"See how easy this is Vegeta? After a couple more shots, you'll be dead, and then you won't feel a thing." King Vegeta said, pointing his finger at his son.

"I'll Never…" Prince Vegeta was beginning to say as he slowly made it back to his feet, limping, "DIE!"

_Powering up in a burst of rage, the battered and bloodied Vegeta had transformed into a Super Saiyan and was preparing to go for round two with his father._

"Neat trick son. Too bad I won't even need to transform in order to finish you off. I thought my son would surpass me in power, you were supposed to be the first Super Saiyan, the future ruler of the universe, but you're too soft, you're too weak, you're too much of a disgrace to the royal bloodline."

"How dare you insult my pride. I am the strongest being in the universe!" Vegeta bellowed as he charged back at his father and nailed him with a small uppercut to the gut, knocking him back and to one knee.

_With King Vegeta on one knee, the Super Saiyan grabbed ahold of his necklace and ripped it off as he tossed it aside and then held his head from each side as he delivered a big blow to the chin with his knee knocking King Vegeta backwards and to the floor._

"Who's too weak now? Who's too soft? Who's a disgrace? Certainly not me. I am the strongest being to ever step foot on planet Vegeta, on planet Earth, the entire universe!" Prince Vegeta exclaimed as he kicked his father who spat a handful of blood from his mouth.

_Prince Vegeta walked over to his father and placed his foot on the side of his father's head and started to apply pressure as King Vegeta screamed in agony._

"How do you like this father? Does it feel good? Does it hurt!" Vegeta asked his father while applying more and more pressure to the side of his head.

"Don't push me Vegeta."

"And what are you going to do about it? You can't win."

"DON'T!"

"I want to see what will happen. I want to see your true power father. SHOW ME!" shouted Vegeta as his aura expanded as he kicked his father in the gut and King Vegeta exasperated more from his mouth.

"Ahh…Ahh…Ahhh…Ahh…AHHH!" screamed King Vegeta as his hair flashed a golden yellow.

_The power being released by King Vegeta was slowly pushing the Super Saiyan away as he put his arms up to block the enormous energy being released from his father. Slowly, King Vegeta got back to his feet as he stared his son down, eyes locked._

"You want true power? I'll show you true power."

**Power Levels – Chapter 06**

Goku – 9,000,000  
Piccolo – 3,500,000

Gohan – 1,000,000  
Tien – 200,000

Chiaotzu – 60,000

Turles – 100,000

Turles (Full Power) – 160,000

Tora – 40,000  
Borgos – 40,000  
Pasha – 25,000

King Vegeta – 7,000,000

King Vegeta (Super Saiyan) – 22,000,000  
Vegeta (Still Healing) – 2,000,000

Vegeta (Injured) – 150,000

Vegeta (Super Saiyan) – 15,000,000


	7. Chapter VII: Arrival On Vegeta

**Chapter 07:** Arrival On Vegeta

_King Vegeta kept powering up as his son was forced back into the wall, the enormous power could be heard throughout the entire building, the entire sector even._

"Ahh…That's better." King Vegeta said calmly as he cracked his neck.

"Wha…What! This is impossible! Your power is…is…well…it's incredible!" Vegeta said, still in shock.

"You had doubts son? I thought you new your father. Well, it's sure not like the saying though isn't it – like father like son? Definitely not."

_Without letting Prince Vegeta respond, King Vegeta blasted a giant energy wave towards the Saiyan Prince who had absolutely no chance of dodging it as it connected with him right in the broken chest plates of his armor sending him back into the wall as it caved in, burrying Prince Vegeta in shards of glass and rubble._

_King Vegeta turned around quickly and motioned for two Saiyans who were mere shadows from where King Vegeta was standing as they walked out from the dark and were revealed as Raditz and Nappa._

"Raditz, I want you to take an army of 200 down to Namek and emprison as many as you can hold on the three ships you take down there. If there are leftovers, dispose of them and that filthy planet, got it?" snapped King Vegeta, blood dripping down the side of his face.

"At once, my liege." Raditz responded as he bowed to the King and ran off.

"Nappa!", Barked King Vegeta, "I want you too keep a close eye on my son and make sure the doctors heal him back to full power. If he starts to awaken, make sure he doesn't run wild, understood?"

"Loud and clear Lord Vegeta." Nappa responded as he plopped Vegeta onto his left shoulder and marched down the destroyed hall as he deaded towards the healing grounds.

"Finally, things are under control. If this happens again, I might have to take things to the next level." King Vegeta said to himself as he whipped around and his red cape flew through the air and flapped against his back as he proceeded out of the destroyed building and outside as he stood, waiting patiently.

"Listen up! I need 200 of you here and now by the order of Lord Vegeta!" Raditz said sharply as a large grouping of low-level elite Saiyans made there way around Raditz, "We need two ships of 66 and one ship of 68, understood?"

_In unison, all the Saiyans bowed to Raditz as they boarded the ships, just like he had asked._

_Back in space, the Z warriors ship had restarted it's engine and was on it's course back to Planet Vegeta._

"Five minutes until arrival. Prepare for landing shortly." The computer said as the jets on the bottom of the ship began to slow down and the landing pads from beneath the ship became visible.

"Oh man I can't wait! I wonder how strong Vegeta's gotten?" Goku exclaimed with a big smile on his face, "Wait, where's Piccolo? We're almost here, I don't want him to be tired when we land!"

"Don't worry Goku, I'll be fine." Piccolo muttered as he approached the rest of the Z warriors as he entered from the side doors, looking stronger and smarter from when they started their jouney.

"Wow Piccolo, you've really gotten strong haven't you!" Goku asked enthusiastically.

"Hmph. You should be the one who knows not to underestimate other fighters, shouldn't you Goku?" Piccolo responded with a smirk.

"Heh, I guess I should, shouldn't I?" Goku replied with a bit of a chuckle.

_As Goku finished speaking, the bottom half of the ship skidded across the harsh terrain on Planet Vegeta as the landing pads on the bottom slowed down it's forward progress._

"Destination achieved. Now on Planet Vegeta. Even level of oxygen to carbon dioxide. Safe to proceed. Gravity is tenfold. Be careful." bleeped the computer before opening the door as it shut off silently.

_Goku was quick to exit the ship as Piccolo and Gohan followed him closely and Tien and Chiaotzu were behind them as all five of them set foot on Planet Vegeta._

"Woah, Gohan! Take it easy buddy…" Goku said as Gohan fell to one knee due to the gravity change, "It'll take some getting used too but with your power, you should catch one quickly."

"Gee, thanks dad, I'll try." Gohan said rolling his eyes as he struggled to get back to his feet.

"Goku, get down!" Piccolo screamed as all the Z warriors ducked as a giant blue energy beam just grazed their heads and created a massive crator in the ground infront of them.

"Woah, thanks for the heads up Piccolo." Goku said whiping the dust off his hair.

_As The Z warriors got back to their feet, they turned around quickly only to be met by a flurry of ki blasts which they dodged by quickly flying to the left._

"I'm not sure they know how to properly welcome guests." Goku said while cartwheeling and jumping around the ki blasts.

"We need to find Vegeta, we can't waste our time with these useless machines…" Tien said while fighting off ki blasts as he launched a small ball of energy in the direction of the blasts, destroying the overhead-machine which was launching energy blasts at them.

"Good one Tien." Chiaotzu said, whiping the sweat off his face.

"Stay close Chiaotzu, it's gonna get dangerous." Tien said as he motioned Chiaotzu over to him to stay close.

_Concentrating hard, Piccolo located Vegeta's location, barely,_ "His power level has fallen off the radar almost. He's moving towards the westside of this section of Vegeta. He's either gotten really good at supressing his power or he got beaten up – badly.

"You're right Piccolo, I can barely sense his power either. I wonder what happened to him. Let's find him before more damage gets done, stay close Gohan." Goku said concentrating on Vegeta's energy as the five Z warriors took off in the direction of Vegeta.

_As they got into the air, the Z warriors progress was cut short as three giant Saiyan ships were headed straight for them, and time to escape wasn't looking like a great option._

**Power Levels – Chapter 07**  
King Vegeta (After Fight) – 10,000,000  
King Vegeta (Super Saiyan) – 22,000,000  
Vegeta (Super Saiyan) – 15,000,000  
Vegeta (Injured) – 5,000  
Nappa – 3,000,000  
Raditz – 1,500,000  
Saiyan Soldiers – 10,000 (Each)  
Goku – 9,000,000  
Piccolo – 4,000,000  
Gohan – 1,000,000  
Tien – 200,000  
Chiaotzu – 60,000


End file.
